I Need You
by writting is love
Summary: I forgot I wrote this about a year ago and never shared it. It's a real person fic so I'll take it down later. But Achele lovers only. Lea calls Dianna while she is drunk.


**A/N: So I found this in my trash... I forgot I wrote this about a year ago it's a rl fic. It's based on Drake's song **_**Marvin's Room... Tell me what you think :)**_

"**I Need You"**

Lea had always been free spirited doing, never being tied down, and always getting what she wanted. For years she would date guys and when they got too clingy she would dump them and move on. She didn't start dating girls till college. Fucking them till they couldn't breathe anymore and moving on from the subject the next day.

But the day she met Dianna Agron she felt all of that slipping away. The way the blonde girl smiled, talked, acted, and of course it didn't hurt that her ass was just the most scrumptious thing in the world. The only thing was Dianna was pretty much the opposite of Lea and her co-star.

For weeks she endure watching Dianna and her longtime boyfriend Dave together. She had to admit though he was the sweetest guy she had ever met. He was Dianna's prince charming. So of course she put on a smile and cheered them on.

Lea never did notice Dianna's longing glances when Lea talked to another girl or guy, or how Dianna bit her lip when Lea would laugh or make a stupid joke. It wasn't until Glee got picked up and Cory threw a party for them when Dianna kissed her. Everyone was drunk and happy.

Lea had went to the bathroom and when she opened the door she was met with Dianna's hungry lips against hers, and hands on either side of her face begging for Lea to kiss back. Which she did and when Dianna pulled back she whispered sadly. "I want to be with you Lea Michele Sarfati."

It wasn't until Lea remembered about Dave that she felt guilty and disappointed in herself for kissing a girl who was with a nice guy.

"You're with Dave." Lea said back taking Dianna's hands off of her face. "Look you're drunk, I'm drunk let's just forget about this okay?" and with that Lea walked out telling a smiling Dave that Dianna was just freshening up.

Lea left L.A. visiting her friends and family for the weekend, coming back to L.A. to see that Dianna had broke it off with Dave.

For the next year Lea found herself settling down with Dianna letting her in her heart at ease talking about the future.

It wasn't until Dianna wanted to come out together when things started falling apart. It didn't help that Dianna had to soon be going to Pittsburgh to do a movie with the biggest douchebag in the movie business.

One night at one of the many parties they had to attend Dianna caught Lea flirting with some random girl that she apparently knew from one of her old workshops. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

So Lea and Dianna spent time apart, it killed Lea when she saw Dianna all over Alex so she did it back to Dianna. She broke up with her beard manager of American Idiot knowing Dianna would hear about it.

And when Dianna brought Alex on the set when Glee did the Britney/Brittany episode Lea flirted with the blonde dancer knowing Dianna was watching and took her back to their trailer.

When rumors got out about Alex and Dianna getting married she laughed because that was no ring Alex got her, no it was the promise ring she gave to Dianna promising that one day she would put all her fears away and be with the blonde for good.

During the Golden Globes Alex cornered Lea telling her to step off but Lea shot back "It's not me you need to worry about." And that's the moment Alex caught Dianna and Sebastian smiling and talking.

The next day Dianna needed a place to stay when she broke it off with Alex. So Lea kindly gave her a place to stay. Things between them were going great till she slowly started to find out Dianna was going out with another guy Sebastian.

But Dianna never mentioned him once to Lea during the summer tour. Lea did know that he went to a concert and that Dianna and Sebastian both went to see Darren perform.

It was weird for Lea she knew she wanted Dianna more than anything she just needed to wait, and so she did. Till the morning she saw the quote Dianna had said in a magazine. _ "I'm the happiest that I've ever been," Agron says. "Ever. High school, middle school—I've loved every part of getting older and growing, but I definitely think that this is the most I've ever felt like myself and that I'm being treated like who I feel I am." _

Reading that this is the happiest she's ever been is what sent her over the edge. It killed Lea so instead of staying in she went out to some random club and got tore up.

And that's where Lea was right now drinking and babbling to Heather.

"You should call her!" The blonde yelled over the music.

"You're right!" Lea slurred.

And so Lea walked to the exit of the club standing by the door, the music was still there just not giving her a headache.

"_Hello?" Dianna answered. "...Lea? Lea, are you okay?"_

"Cups of the Rose...Bitches in my old phone, I should call one and go home. I've been in this club too long. I've been drinking so much. So I called you anyway to say "Fuck that asshole that you love so bad, I know you still think about the times we had."

_On the other side of the line Dianna could feel the tears threaten to spill from her eyes._

Lea continued. "I said "fuck that dude that you think you found, and I guess since you picked up he's not around."

"_Lea, where are you? Are you drunk right now?" Dianna asked._

Lea put her hand on her head. "I'm just sayin', Di, you could do better

Tell me have you heard that lately?"

_Things were silent till Dianna asked. "How much have you had to drink, Lee?" _

"Uh, few cups of the XO... I see all of our friends here. Guess you don't have the time to kick it any more."

"_Lea..."_

"Flights in the morning? What are you doing that's so important? Did you leave to see that guy?"

_Dianna felt her tears spill over and voice wavered as she said. "Lea, you're drunk right now. Please take a cab and go home."_

Lea smiled to herself. "I'm just saying, you could do better. Tell me have you heard that lately?"

"_Lea, please." Dianna begged._

"I'm just sayin' you could do better." Lea laughed as her phone dinged with a text message of a picture. "I think I'm addicted to naked pictures, and sitting here talking about a girl that I almost had."

_Dianna felt her heart clench as Lea went on._

"I don't think I'm concious of making monsters out of the women that I sponsor til it all goes bad,

but shit it's all good. We threw a party, Di, yeah we threw a party. " Lea slurred looking around. "Bitches came over, yeah, we threw a party... I was just calling cause they were just leaving...Talk to me please, I don't have much to believe in. Dianna, I need you right now, are you listening to me? Too many drinks have been given to me." Lea laughed then felt her smile fall. "I have some women living off of me. I paid for their flights and hotels I'm so ashamed."

_Dianna wiped a tear she already knew about that._

"Bet you know them, I won't say no names...After a while Di they all seem the same...I've had sex four times this week I'll explain, I'm having a hard time adjusting to fame. I have Sprite in my mixture... I've been talking crazy Di." Lea said sniffling. "I'm lucky that you picked up, lucky that you stayed on, I need someone to put this weight on...Dianna?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I'm sorry."

"_I know." Dianna sniffled._

"...You're not going to come huh?"

_Dianna squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm in New York." _

Lea shook her head at herself she was a mess. "...I love you."

_Dianna didn't have time to respond when she was met with the dial tone. She looked down at her ring with tears falling against her legs. She brought it to her heart hoping that Lea would make it home okay, and that somehow they could work things out._


End file.
